


Holiday

by zenonaa



Series: LGBT Pride Month [18]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, lgbt pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: 'If Kazuichi sat quietly enough, he could hear water rustling under the floorboards.“Sucks to be sick when we’re basically on holiday,” remarked Kazuichi. Minus the whole having to murder each other and being trapped part, they were on a holiday of sorts.“I’m not too fond on holidays that involve travelling,” said Nagito indifferently, and Kazuichi turned back to him.“Huh? Why not?”'Souda brings Komaeda some 'apology sushi'.





	Holiday

After the whole ‘knocking Nagito unconscious and tying him up’ thing, Kazuichi might have felt kind of bad for the guy, but when Sonia gave him a look of disapproval and said, “Perhaps we were too harsh on him,” that sealed it. And so, once he had told Hajime to tell Sonia that he was going to bring the guy some apology sushi, he set off to Nagito’s cottage. Kazuichi knocked on the door and waited for Nagito to answer while his other hand held the box of sushi.

Then he waited some more. And again some more.

“Oi!” He banged his fist against the door. “Open up, Komaeda!”

Kazuichi heard a loud sniffle from the other side. His eyebrows raised. Footsteps slapped and then Nagito opened the door, somehow even paler than usual with dark shadows under his eyes.

“Good morning,” greeted Nagito, sounding muffled without anything covering his mouth or nose. “Sorry, I’m afraid I caught a virus, but on the other hand, it seems to have brought you here to me.”

Nagito pushed out a smile, and he stood steadily for a moment before his shoulders slumped and he coughed into the back of his hand. Kazuichi winced and shifted a foot back.

“Hey, hey! I don’t want whatever you have,” said Kazuichi, wrinkling his nose.

“Understandable. I wouldn’t want you to be sick either. If I was to impede on your ability to shine your hope, I would have to lie on the floor so Monobear would insist someone throw me away,” said Nagito.

Kazuichi took a second to understand what the hell he was talking about, but when he realised, he didn’t comment, eyeing Nagito warily. Nagito simply grinned back at him. As more time passed, the awkwardness increased, and Kazuichi willed Nagito to do something. Anything. And just as that voice spoke up in Kazuichi’s head, Nagito swayed and collapsed.

“Fuck!” Kazuichi blurted, almost dropping the box of sushi. He squatted down beside Nagito, who had already regained consciousness and was rubbing his head with a dazed expression.

“Sorry... I must have stood up for too long,” said Nagito, who presumably walked straight from his bed to the door. 

The chances of Kazuichi’s thoughts causing this to happen were slim. To a rational person, it was impossible. Ridiculous. So of course, with a twinge of guilt in his chest, Kazuichi draped one of Nagito’s arms over his shoulders, hoisted him up and half-carried, half-dragged the other guy to his bed and helped lay him down.

“If you need to use my shower after touching me, feel free,” said Nagito weakly.

Kazuichi shrugged and wiped his nose. “I’m around machinery all the time so I always smell like oil. S’no big deal.”

“Ah.”

Neither said anything else for a while. Kazuichi glanced at him. Nagito’s eyes were open. He looked away from Nagito.

“Do you want some sushi?” asked Kazuichi.

“I haven’t eaten in a while... But would that be too presumptuous?”

“Nah.” Kazuichi turned to him. “I brought it here for you anyway.”

Nagito lifted his head a little.

“For me? You shouldn’t have,” said Nagito, and Kazuichi twitched.

“Why not? Are you saying that I’m just doing this to look good?” snapped Kazuichi.

“No! Of course not, but it’s funny that you said it,” said Nagito. The corners of his eyes crinkled with silent laughter.

Kazuichi glared and remained seated on the bed as Nagito sat up and cracked the lid off the box. The sushi had been bought from the supermarket on the island, not specially made or anything, but Nagito seemed content enough to eat it anyway. First, Nagito helped himself to a salmon sushi roll, and after he chewed and swallowed, his neck giving a quiver, his slender fingers plucked out a shrimp tempura roll, coated in delicious white rice, and he brought it to his slightly puckered lips. His white teeth pushed down on the moist food slowly.

“Ho?” Nagito turned to him. “Is there something interesting in my teeth?”

Heat rushed to Kazuichi’s face and he whipped his head away. He hadn’t realised he had been watching Nagito so intensely. “No!”

Keeping his head turned, Kazuichi stared out of the window. Most days on the island consisted of bright sunshine with the occasional spats of rain to cool them off. Today was nothing out of the ordinary, the Sun radiating in a clear blue sky. If Kazuichi sat quietly enough, he could hear water rustling under the floorboards.

“Sucks to be sick when we’re basically on holiday,” remarked Kazuichi. Minus the whole having to murder each other and being trapped part, they were on a holiday of sorts.

“I’m not too fond on holidays that involve travelling,” said Nagito indifferently, and Kazuichi turned back to him.

“Huh? Why not?”

“My parents used to take me out a lot to different countries, but in elementary school, on the return from San Cristóbal Island, a hijacker took our plane and killed everyone except me,” explained Nagito too casually.

Kazuichi jolted. “W-What?”

Nagito cupped his chin. “My parents used to take me out a lot to different - ”

“I heard what you said,” Kazuichi cut in. He stared. “Damn...”

Maybe he had been too harsh on the guy up to now.

“It’s due to my luck,” said Nagito, gazing down at his lap. “Since then, I haven’t gone abroad since in case I put anyone else in danger. But I don’t mind... I’ve always been a sickly person, so it always cost a lot of money because we’d have to bring all my medication and equipment with me.”

“That sucks,” said Kazuichi, and that was an understatement. “I didn’t get to go on any holidays. My dad could never afford them, and I couldn’t go for a long time anyway. I had to help take care of our bike shop.”

Kazuichi hadn’t meant to say all that and tensed. Nagito gave a nod, not judging him. Not outwardly, at least. They sat in silence for some time, and Nagito continued eating the sushi. Meanwhile, Kazuichi furrowed his brow at his fists, in thought.

“Hold on!” Kazuichi said, suddenly jumping up, and before Nagito could question him, Kazuichi ran out of the cottage.

By the time Kazuichi returned, day had become night and Nagito had finished the sushi. In fact, Nagito had been lying down in his bed and was, in hindsight, asleep, but he awoke when Kazuichi barged into the room.

“If you’ve come to kill me, remember to put gloves on first!” Nagito called out.

“What?” Kazuichi hesitated. What sort of person greeted someone like that? “Shut up, Komaeda. Look at this and tell me what you think.”

The bed shuddered as Kazuichi climbed onto it. He sat beside Nagito and pressed a button. It turned out to be a laptop that he brought with him, and once it booted up, Kazuichi opened up a powerpoint presentation. 

“What’s this?” asked Nagito, peering at a slide that contained a single photo of a snowy mountain.

“Neither of us are able to go on holidays, so I thought I’d do the next best thing!” Kazuichi beamed and clicked to the next slide - a slightly blurred photograph of a mountain goat. “We don’t have internet here, so I took photos of all the travel brochures and some books, so we can have our own holiday right now! Okay, so we’ve seen the goat, right? Let’s go skiing...”

In the next slide, there was a photo of a ski resort. Kazuichi chattered excitedly, and whether he didn’t notice or didn’t care, he didn’t say anything as Nagito smiled and leaned his head against Kazuichi’s shoulder.


End file.
